


她的片尾名單 東西東

by MaxTeddie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTeddie/pseuds/MaxTeddie
Summary: 套用《黑鷺屍體宅配便》的設定西谷等人的工作是找到亡者，完成他們的心願並收取報酬：西谷會降靈，聽得到亡者說話東峰的墜子可以找到屍體影山情報探子菅原embalming...





	她的片尾名單 東西東

**Author's Note:**

> 套用《黑鷺屍體宅配便》的設定
> 
> 西谷等人的工作是找到亡者，完成他們的心願並收取報酬：
> 
> 西谷會降靈，聽得到亡者說話  
> 東峰的墜子可以找到屍體  
> 影山情報探子  
> 菅原embalming...

東峰伸長了手，手裡的銀墜子搖曳地擺動著，在黑暗中發出冰冷的微光。眼前是一具腰部插著刀的女屍，從血跡來看，沒死多久。

「旭，你找到屍體了嗎？」

「你有點太大聲了，西谷。」

他蹙眉，朝向揮舞著手奔跑過來的那人露出無奈的笑容。夜色已深，即使身處鬧區的暗巷，那清朗的叫聲仍顯得格外響亮，特別是那兩個字，很難不引人注意。

「真有效率啊，旭。」

「嗯，那接下來就拜託你了。」

餘光瞥見對方手裡的冰棍棒，他順手接過，心想，『才剛一起吃過飯而己，這小小的身體還真能吃啊.....』回想起西谷總是一副吃得津津有味的模樣，讓看著的人也覺得美味。那雙明亮灼熱的眼眸、直爽的性格、無懈可擊的信心......小小的身子裡裝著無限的力量，和他完全不一樣，因此他會受到對方吸引，無法從他身上移開目光，也沒什麼好奇怪的吧？但是，反過來呢？像自己這樣的人，有哪一點能受到青睞？他一點兒也無法明白。

「好！看我的吧！」

西谷舉起手，按上女屍的肩膀......

「好了。處理好了，進來吧。」

菅原將眾人引進澤村不知道向誰租來的小房間。不管進去幾次，東峰仍無法習慣那股「特殊」的味道。

即使為了避人耳目而選了龍蛇混雜的地區，還是讓人很難想像，在這看似一般的大樓裡，有一扇門後常有屍體出沒。這些不尋常的客戶懷著不為人知的秘密，而「烏野屍體宅配便」就是聆聽他們心聲的窗口。他們瞞著別人目光，暗自完成亡者的願望。

「我的名字是川島敦子......請、請再給我一些時間，拜託你們。」

昨天，他們沒有像平常一樣，馬上從客戶口中得到答案——無論是一個人名、地點或是未了的心願——女孩年紀和他們差不多，面容姣好，但看得出來，她過得不光采。然而，即使死了，她仍費盡苦心想保護什麼......於是，東峰和西谷把她帶了回來，等著她想明白，寫下她人生最後的片尾名單。

「你願意說出來了嗎？想見的人、想去的地方，或是......」

「小姐，你知道殺害你的人是誰嗎？」毫不客氣打斷了西谷。被鄰居家的兩隻小狗邊咬鞋子邊走出公寓，壞心情的影山比平時難相處；另一方面，也是因為他什麼都知道了。

以他的個性來說，實在無法理懂眼前女子的苦心。

「不是的、是我自己......」

女子慌忙否認。她仍執意包庇某人，即使已經付出生命。

「看來她深愛著對方吧。」東峰心想。為什麼拚死也要這麼做呢？應該不是思考就能得到解決的答案吧。然而這般不惜粉身碎骨的犧牲，代價卻是將自己永遠地禁錮在輕蔑的寒夢，再也無法醒來......

正當大家煩惱該怎麼辦的時候，菅原開口了。細心的他用溫柔的語氣引導對方，過了一會兒，她才透露了大家早已從影山口中聽到的那個名字：

「小林健，牛郎店員工，和敦子交往以後不斷要求她貢獻業績。這女孩在女僕咖啡廳打工，為了錢只好到風月場所兼差，沒想到對方背著她同時腳踏好幾條船。昨晚，敦子下班，在同居的公寓撞見他帶人回家偷情，兩人起了爭執......」

「該死的小白臉！」他補了一句。

在場的男子漢無不同情起那女孩。她真的太傻了。

「小林先生他絶對不是故意的！雖然他打過我幾次，可是馬上就哭著向我道歉。那麼溫柔的人不可能是殺人犯，是我的錯、都是我的錯......請你們放過他吧！」

「抱歉，」菅原緩緩地握住了她僵冷的手。「只有這個無法答應你。」

他已經看夠了被渣男欺騙的女孩子，一個也不想放過。

「是嗎......說得也是......」

——我想再見小林先生一面。

也許是菅原堅定的口吻讓她想開了，「那種男人哪有什麼好看的呢？說了任性的話非常抱歉。」生性開朗的敦子說著，發出了輕輕的笑聲——若是她能笑，笑起來的臉龐一定很美吧——她再次張口，用細弱溫柔的聲音說了一個地址，「請你們把我送回去吧。雖然對外婆很抱歉，可是我無處可歸，錢也被小林騙光了。」

敦子沉睡在黑暗中，一陣冰涼的風吹拂而來，在她意識消失前的最後一刻，她望見了外公外婆經營的和菓子店：水羊羹、大福、最中、御萩、葛櫻、糰子......若不是經由朋友介紹認識了小林，敦子的人生結局不會是這樣的。

隔天，東峰和影山只不過去探探口風——也許是被東峰魁梧粗狂的外貌嚇壞了——小林馬上就認罪了。將他送進警局以後，兩人前往敦子的老家準備和其他人會合。

「是嗎？敦子她......謝謝你們把我們敦子送回來，給你們添麻煩了。」

「不會不會，您不用這樣......」

他們抵達的時候，老婆婆懷裡抱著外孫女從小就在用的小被被——那是離開老家以後敦子唯一帶在身邊的東西，是外婆親手為她縫的——正流著淚彎腰道謝。那一幕觸動了東峰，他站在玻璃窗前，泫然欲泣。面對每一個送走的人，親眼目睹他們生命的尾聲，那一幕往往深刻地撼動了他。

「旭，你沒事吧？」菅原輕柔的嗓音喚回了他。他搖搖頭，微笑，抹抹眼角，跟著走進店裡。

傍晚，西谷拉著他去拉麵店。

「老爹，兩碗豚骨拉麵，要加麵！」

「就來喲！」

這間是他的愛店，西谷陪著他沒來幾回，就跟老闆混熟了。兩人像對忘年之交，你一句我一句，沒多久，冒著熱氣的拉麵就端上桌了。

「快吃吧，旭！」

「啊好......」即使來到這個地方，依然有人對著自己指指點點。東峰夾起麵條，沉下臉色，心裡一味否認著他人膚淺的評價。

『我不是拐賣未成年少年的黑道！也不是帶著兒子來吃飯的更生人！唉......』長長地呼出一口氣，他的眉心都可以夾死蚊子了。

「旭，再不吃麵就涼了！」

「抱、抱歉，我在想事情......」

西谷已經吞了半碗麵，他停下筷子，目不轉睛盯著對方，棕色瞳眸晶亮澄澈，專注的眼神天真而直接。

「怎麼了嗎，西谷？」被看得不自在了，東峰低下頭，夾起來的筍乾吃也不是、放回去也不是，他別開臉想迴避那燙人的目光，「西、西谷......」下意識喊出聲，他驚覺自己小題大作，立刻閉上嘴。『只不過是被摸手而己，有什麼好叫的？』這樣的想法令他不住感到消沉，把筍乾放進嘴裡，緊瞪桌面，苦著一張臉小口小口地咬。他真受不了自己的個性。

「我果然很喜歡旭呢！」

丟下一句差點讓東峰噎到的話，西谷縮回手，再度埋頭吸食。

餘光掃見對方一副小鼠般畏畏縮縮的眼神只看著自己，他很滿意。這樣就好。比起那些路人，不如讓那顆脆弱溫柔的心為自己動搖。

待東峰慌慌張張吃完麵，走出店外，天暗了下來。西谷抬眸，要求東峰今晚讓他過夜。

「好嘛，好久沒去旭家玩了，請讓我去！」

「好吧，真是拿你沒辦法。」他還在為方才那伸來的掌心熱度而緊繃，表情有點不自然。

「我想去一下便利商店。」

5分鐘後，西谷啃著蘇打冰棒，心不在焉，似乎在思索著什麼。一旁的東峰想出聲問，又不曉得該說些什麼。他皺著眉，小心翼翼瞅著那張漫不經心的側臉。一會兒，對方開口，差點兒讓他驚跳起來。

「對了，旭。那件事，有答案了嗎？」

那件事——

一個月前的那天，從一早，西谷的樣子就有點不尋常。午餐吃了泡麵以後，他們在橋底下的紙箱小屋裡找到街友的屍體。對方的心願是，想找到僅有一面之緣的家庭餐廳女員工。

「那位溫柔的小姐，我想藉由你們的口，向她說聲謝謝。」

雖然接下了委託——報酬是與老伯相依為命的狗狗，影山自願幫忙找人領養——可是人海茫茫，離職了沒也說不準。

「果然還是不太好嗎？不過，既然已經被對方拜託了......」擅自答應了人，東峰對西谷有些過意不去。

「沒關係，請照著你的意思去做吧。」他比誰都清楚東峰不擅長拒絕人。

等他們找到人，完成任務，已經是接近凌晨的事了。

「抱歉，讓西谷陪著我到處轉。」

「事情解決了就好。對了，旭，請把嘴張開。」

他們坐在那位小姐工作的餐廳裡，剛吃完晚餐。西谷從口袋掏出了什麼，拆開包裝，在他愣住了的那一刻，迅速地投進半闔的嘴裡。

「這是......巧克力？」

「嗯。」

西谷就是這樣，想到什麼就去做。他前一天看到情人節的廣告，馬上從沙發上跳起來，像飛起來了似地衝出門。

「我喜歡旭，請你在一個月後的那一天告訴我你的答案。」

東峰的臉紅透了。西谷知道自己不是沒有勝算，不過他想讓對方想明白了再給他一個答案。心意已決，就不能再收回。

「啊......」

「你有想法了嗎？」

「西谷，」他的聲音低緩而溫柔。「把嘴張開。」

對方乖乖照做，他輕輕地將在敦子外婆家買的饅頭放了進去。

「這是回禮。」

「旭！」西谷激動地張大雙眼。

「如果這樣子的我也可以的話......」

「呣呣！」大力地甩頭，西谷緊抱住那高壯的身子。「旭繼續保持這樣子就好！以後請你多多指教了！」

「我也是，西谷......」

那閃爍著光芒的瞳仁是一座天穹，眼底的燦爛有一處是屬於東峰的色彩。狂喜地交扣雙手，他們奔跑著，在新生的愛情中一起追尋幸福。


End file.
